WWE 5D'S ( A WWE and 5D's Crossover)
by abdulbutler34
Summary: Alexander is a talented duelist and very caring and selfless person with dreams of being the Turbo-Duelist King but also wants to know the true story which separated New Domino City from the Satellite and claimed the lives of his mother and father. When he discovers he is a Signer he must unlock the secret to save the world from destruction. WWE Superstars will be main characters
1. Chapter 1:

WWE 5D's (A Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S and WWE Crossover)

Disclaimer- I don't any of the elements of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D'S, they're part of the beloved YuGiOh Franchise which is owned by presumably Konami and Kazuki Takahashi or any of the characters from WWE, those personalities are owned by the man known as Vince McMahon. The only person who's owned by me is the man known as Alexander Storm, My OC.

Summary-

Alexander Storm is talented duelist and very caring and selfless person with dreams of becoming the Top Turbo-Duelist with his trusty steed, The Tornadic Menace but also wants to know the true story of the Zero-Reverse Incident which separated New Domino City from the Satellite and claimed the lives of his mother and father and countless other innocent people. While he and a longtime frenemy are dueling it out in The Mania Cup, a mysterious entity known as the Crimson Dragon intertwines the two duelists and others as destined heroes to stop the sinister force known as the Dark Signers and their most powerful monsters called the Earthbound Immortals. Together, Seth, Alex and their new friends must pull together to not only save their home but save the world entirely. The adventure, romance and action-packed dueling starts here, Let's REV IT UP!

Hey Guys it's your boy AbdulButler34, I just want to say after toying with the idea of a YUGIOH!/WWE Crossover, I'm Pleased to say that I'm finally taking action and going through with it. Now this is my very first attempt at a fanfiction so while I do want you guys to go easy on it, I do want a little criticism so it'll give me a sense on what I could improve on to give you the best experience of my first story. Thanks for reading this and lets enjoy this wild journey together.


	2. Chapter 2

Cast and Characters and a quick rant

Ever hated it when there were romance scenes in the Yu-Gi-Oh but then suddenly yoink we don't get to see the main characters admit their feelings towards the other main protagonist? For example, Yusei and Aki/Akiza, Jack/Carly, hell even the original series with Atem/Tea or Joey/Mai… Well don't worry guys I'll make sure there are some fluff scenes; You know Pet-Name calling, Romantic Dinners, the whole deal but dueling and action is the main priority. Ok now that is done, here are the potential characters I'm thinking of putting in the book… Note that these are only the main Characters who'll play a big role in the book

Alexander Storm (My OC) will replace Yusei

Seth Rollins as himself (Replaces Jack Atlas)

Peyton Royce as herself (Replaces Akiza)

Dean Ambrose as himself (Replaces Crow)

John Cena as himself (Replaces Officer Trudge)

Becky Lynch as herself (Replaces Luna)

Finn Balor as himself (Replaces Leo)

Bayley as herself (Replaces Carly Carmine)

Stephanie McMahon as herself (Replaces Director Goodwin)

Shane McMahon as himself (Replaces Roman Goodwin)

Roman Reigns as himself (Replaces Kalin Kessler)

Nikki Bella as herself ( Replaces Misty Tredwell)

Kevin Owens as himself (Replaces Devack)

Tye Dillinger as himself (Replaces Sayer)

Brock Lesnar as himself (Replaces Greiger)

Alexa Bliss as herself (Replaces Mina)

Triple H as himself (Replaces Vice Director Lazar)


	3. Chapter 3

Not A Chapter just a update on the Duel Runner situation

(Names and Description of the Runner)

Alexander Storm: The Tornadic Menace (It looks like Yusei's duel runner except the red color scheme aura around it, this runner is black, brown and silver; It has the images of multiple tornadoes, the exterior of a hurricane and lightning bolts. The helmet is painted chrome with Alexander's initials. Duel exhaust and has a very powerful engine; Has an extra compartment which includes a extra helmet

Seth Rollins: The King Slayer is built for speed and power, its color scheme consists of chrome, gray and has red accents, has appearance like that of Jack's runner, The Phoenix Whirlwind

Dean Ambrose: The Lunatic Runner, rough and rugged like its owner its colored old yellow, green, and black and like its owner, its not afraid of a little damage during turbo-dueling. Like Crow's runner, this beast of a runner has flight mode equipped to it.

John Cena: Sector Security runner which he's affectionately nicknamed Hustle, Loyalty and Respect. Also has a button which can override or force duelists to turbo-duel. Design closely resembles a roadrunner

Brock Lesnar: The Beast Incarnate is a duel runner that has a skull like Brock's signature logo and the runner's design resembles closely to that of Brock's baton/sword logo with four wheels. As a Dark Signer, his runner is drastically changed.

Bayley: Since Bayley is a Dark Signer, her duel runner is like that of the Runner they've used.

Roman Reigns: Like Bayley, he's presented with a Duel Runner the Dark Signers have used themselves.


End file.
